One Bullet
by SuperNeos2
Summary: He survived one bullet once before. They've all seen him come back from getting shot once before. But this time… he just might not wake up.


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **Well… my T.V. has no purpose for me anymore until October. Since Season 3 is now over, I plan to have at least one Carl/Beth oneshot up here every two weeks to try and make the wait more bearable. But don't think just because Season 3 is over that I am over with writing Walking Dead. I plan to get back to Fragment this week, maybe next week. Now that I've seen where Carl and Beth end off on the season, I can go back to it.**

**This has major comic book spoilers, so be aware. This stimulates from Volume 14: No Way Out.**

**Enjoy**

One Bullet

They've been through a lot and with everything that happened, nothing beat this.

First they've survived Atlanta, where they lost Amy and Jim. Walkers had gotten into their camp and raised hell, killing their group members after catching them by surprise. This attack caused them to flee to the CDC, where they were trapped in a giant ticking time bomb. They've escaped, but lost Jacqui in the explosion after she decided that there wasn't any hope left.

Then they found the farm, where he was shot the first time by a hunter named Otis. Their time at the farm had brought them a sense of security and this was where they started molding into the people that they were now. The barn there had been filled with walkers and among them was Sophia, the only other child of their group. After her, there was Dale, Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, and for awhile, Andrea.

Eight months on the road hadn't caused them any casualties. They were doing well while driving around from place to place. Everyone hardened as a result of this and became better soldiers and more able to handle the walker threat. They hadn't encountered any human threats during this timeframe.

Then the prison was found and their losses became worse than they ever were. First Hershel lost his leg after getting bit, proving Daryl's theory on if they amputate the bitten limb it might stop the infection from spreading and killing the bitten. After that, T-Dog and Lori died after a revenge attack from the prisoner he had failed to kill when he should've. Glenn and Maggie were taken by Daryl's brother Merle to Woodbury, where he and a few others went to save them. They lost Oscar, one of their newest additions, and Daryl was captured.

Axel, another new addition, had been killed when The Governor, the biggest problem they ever had, attacked the prison. The war with him ended in many casualties, with most of the Woodbury citizens they had taken in being killed by their ex-leader. Among the casualties were Merle, Andrea, Sasha, Tyreese, Carol, and Judith, who had died when Carol's prone body fell on her and crushed her while Carol carried her.

Being on the road again after that was hard, due to them having a lot less group members and little to no hope that they would ever find a safe place again. This happened to be true when Hershel had been kidnapped by a group of cannibals called The Hunters and had his last leg eaten by them. He, along with Daryl, Michonne, and Maggie had tracked them down and brutally murdered them for what they did to Hershel. When it was clear that Hershel's time had come to an end, Glenn stepped in and did what had to be done to spare the Greene sisters from having to end their dad's life.

They eventually were contacted by a man named Aaron, who led them to a safe-zone named Alexandria, which held around fifty to sixty people on the inside. They settled in and made a life for themselves here. Of course there were small problems here and there that he hadn't liked, like the leader, Douglas Monroe, taking their weapons and locking them up in their weapons vault. He had Glenn steal a few back and distribute them among members of the group. He had been forced to execute a man named Pete Anderson after he tried to kill him and killed Douglas' wife.

And then it happened… the herd came and broke the walls.

They hid inside of his house for awhile before he decided that they needed to leave and find another way to draw the walkers out of the safe-zone. Among him were Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and Carl. They used the trick he and Glenn used in Atlanta and covered themselves in walker guts to ease their way through the crowd. All was well until Douglas had started firing shots around to kill the walkers and one of the lone bullets hit one of them.

It hit Carl in the face, blowing out his eye.

He had screamed and picked him up, running through the herd to where the doctor, Denise, was stationed at. He begged her to do her best to save his life, leaving to stop the walkers from coming over here and interrupting the surgery to save his life. His machete swung and swung, killing many of the walkers. He wasn't gonna lose Carl too after already losing Lori and Judith.

Rick would die himself before he allowed his son to die in front of him… if he didn't die from the bullet already.

Soon afterward, Daryl had led a charge of their group members to help Rick clear out the walkers. Everyone had taken part with the killing, which was the first time they had fought against a herd without running. Alexandria's citizens saw their bravery and joined in to help them and within the span of half an hour, they had killed the entire herd of walkers.

Rick left the clean-up duty to Daryl and the rest while he went to sit with his son. The bleeding had been stopped and now his right side of his face was wrapped in bandages. Rick wanted to cry at seeing his son this way. He swore that he would protect his son at all costs no matter what, and looking at Carl now, Rick knew he was a horrible parent and didn't deserve to be a dad. If Carl died, he didn't even deserve to live.

With everything that happened to them, this was the worst by far.

"I'm sorry…" Rick mumbled to the comatose body of his son. "I'm your dad. It's my job to protect you. This is the second time that I've seen you get shot and not stop it. The only difference is that now, you might not wake up…" Rick examined the face of his boy, the closed eye and the wrapped hole that used to hold his right one hurting Rick a lot worse than any gunshot, stab wound, or walker bite could ever hurt him. Carl was his little boy, the most important person in the world to him.

And he hurt him.

Everything that happened to Carl was Rick's fault.

"I hurt you, Carl. I hurt you a lot worse than I ever thought I could. I wasn't there for you in the beginning when all of this," he gestured to outside, "Started to happen. I watched you get shot the first time by Otis because of my stupid mistake. What the hell was I thinking letting you walk off by yourself when a walker could've been hiding in the bushes?" Rick's guilt at his son's first gunshot wound resurfaced and stabbed him over and over again as he talked.

"And then I got so caught up in the whole Randall thing that I wasn't there to watch you and you let go off on your own. You could've gotten killed by that walker that got Dale and it's because I wasn't there to watch you and now you have guilt about what happened to him. If anything, Carl… I should've just let Shane kill Randall sooner or I shouldn't have brought him back. Glenn and Hershel were right to just put him down. Dale's death is my fault, not yours."

Rick lowered his head and felt the sobs threatening to escape his throat. He grabbed the fabric of his pants and squeezed it to try and control his emotions. If he cried now, he wouldn't be able to finish telling Carl how sorry he was.

"And then mom died and I made it all about me. I completely ignored you and Judith the whole time and was too busy trying to make myself feel better. How could I forget that my son was there and watched his mom die and was forced to kill her before she came back? You were suffering way worse than I was and I shut you out. And I put Woodbury and everything with The Governor ahead of you guys. Daryl was there for you more than I was."

He owed Daryl a lot for everything that he did for him, but the one thing Rick would never be able to pay back to the man was that he was there for his kids when he wasn't. He owed Daryl more than he could ever give back.

"And then Hershel told me what you did with that boy in the woods and you showed me how stupid I am. You were right about what you said about Dale, Andrew, and The Governor. T-Dog, your mom, Judith, Carol, Merle, Andrea, and everyone else we lost would still be alive if I would've been a better leader. I tried to make peace instead of doing the smart thing and killing him and we lost almost everyone because of me…"

Carl was a better leader than Rick ever was.

"And now you got shot because I failed to protect you… again. How the hell did I let this happen twice? Now your eye is gone and you might not even wake up…" Rick couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't hold the tears in. "My little boy… please come back…"

…

"_It's a boy…"_

_Rick smiled the biggest smile that he ever had in his life. Lori went into labor today and after she had to get a C-section, he stared at his newborn baby boy. Shane stood behind him with a grin on his face too, almost as happy as Rick was at the arrival of the newest addition to the Grimes family._

_Rick watched Dr. Stephens give the baby to Lori, his beautiful wife crying happy tears at seeing her baby. He stared at his baby boy from a distance, slightly scared and confused at what to do now. He wasn't sure if he let Lori have her moment with their son or if he walked in to join._

_Shane gave him the answer. "Go on, Bud… your son needs to see his daddy." Hearing his friend remind him that the baby there was his son made Rick walk over to join his wife, giving his best friend a grateful smile and nod of appreciation._

_Rick was handed the baby by Lori, "What's his name?" they agreed that if it was a girl, Lori would name her and if it was a boy, Rick would name him. Truth be told, he didn't think he would be right, so he didn't have a name that he particularly wanted to give his son._

"_I don't know…" Rick admitted, already feeling like he failed his son because of not giving him a name._

"_Take your time." Lori eased him, knowing that her husband didn't work well under pressure and with something like this, needed to take his time._

_Rick stood quietly, just holding his son while he tried to think of a name. Finally, he smiled as he thought of one. "I think I got it…" he turned to his best friend, who was waiting anxiously to hear what his nephew's name would be._

"_Carl Shane Grimes."_

_Shane was shocked that his friend gave his name to his boy. He didn't know what to say except the obvious. "I-I'm honored, Rick… Thank you…"_

"_Carl… I love it…" Lori gave her support to her husband._

_Rick stared at his little boy, kissing the top of his head. "Welcome to the world, Carl. Your daddy's gonna keep you safe."_

…

And he failed.

He failed that promise he made on that day his son was born and now he was shot and might die because of him.

"I love you, my boy… please… please come back…"

"Rick?" Daryl knocked on the open door to get his friend's attention. "You need anything?"

Rick shook his head at the hunter, "No. I'm fine."

"You're lying…" After spending over a year together, both Daryl and Rick had learned to pick out when the other one was lying or hiding something. Daryl leaned against the door. "Just go and get something to eat at least. I'll watch him."

"I can't leave my boy. I won't leave him ever again."

"Rick…"

Daryl hated to see his friend like this. He's already seen Rick come back from a lot of shit. Every time he's seen him cry or upset, Daryl never liked to see him turn away everyone and keep to himself. After Lori, Daryl promised himself that he would help Rick whenever he could and in anyway he felt would help. Letting him sit here and destroy himself wasn't gonna help him. After Merle died, Rick was his only family left. Him and Carl both.

"Rick, just go and get something to eat. You're not leaving your kid just to get food. If you don't go willingly, I'll drag your ass out to the table and shove the food down your throat."

Rick couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face. "Fine, you win."

"I'm Daryl, I always do." Daryl smacked his friend's back as he led him out, giving the still-body of Carl a glance before he and Rick left the boy alone.

…

Beth felt horrible.

It's been two weeks since it happened and Carl hasn't given any sign that he was gonna wake up, other than that cough that Denise said didn't really mean anything. Rick's been spending all of his time with his son, leaving everything in the community for Daryl to handle, Rick having been appointed leader after Douglas died. Beth was glad that the man was dead or else she would've killed him herself. Carl lost his eye because of him.

Carl.

Just thinking of the boy had her feeling sick. She was right there with him when it happened. It could've easily been her but it had to be him. Beth wished it was her. Carl already went through so much and didn't need this either. He lost his mom, sister, and now his eye was gone. He didn't deserve this. He shouldn't be lying on a bed with bandages covering his face. He should be up; he should be walking; he should be smiling.

He should be with her.

Carl should be with her holding her hand, making her laugh, providing her comfort when she needed it. Everything that they've been through, Carl's second gunshot was the worst thing to happen to them. Her dad was the only other group member that lost a body part and it wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to Carl.

Her Carl.

Beth clutched the flowers in her hands, having had Maggie help her pick them out from around the safe-zone. She stood in the doorway to Carl's room, Rick sitting his usual seat by his son.

He heard her walk by the door, turning his head so they can lock eyes. "Hey…" he greeted with a weak smile, having a hard time to do so with his injured son in the same room.

"Hey…" she greeted back.

"Here to check in on Carl." It was more of a statement, rather than a question.

Beth blushed a little before nodding. "I can come back if you're…" she didn't want to intrude on Rick spending time with his son. If anything, she can come back later when Rick had his time. Carl's gunshot wound made Rick stay glued into that seat nearly every hour of every day. So it came as a shock to her when he shook his head at her, standing up.

"I was about to leave. You can stay here. I would like you to." He walked over to her direction, stopping just behind her before turning around and smiling. "Maybe hearing the woman he loves talk will get him to wake up." And with that, Rick walked away. Did he regret spilling the beans to Beth that Carl didn't just like her, but loved her? Kinda, but he was desperate for anything to get his boy to wake up. If Carl wanted to kill him for telling her, then Rick would let him. As long as his boy woke up, he'll do and deal with anything.

Beth stayed rooted to her spot by the door when Rick left, still trying to process what he exactly just said. Carl loved her? As in… loved her? She knew he liked her and she liked him, but she didn't know his feelings went farther than hers. If she would've known, she would've done something. She wouldn't have been scared to tell him about her feelings. She was scared he was gonna end up like Jimmy and leave her. She turned out to be right. Carl was laying there on death's doorstep.

She couldn't let him ring the bell. She had to run and grab him and pull him away before death got up and opened the door for him.

Beth walked forward, sitting in the seat that Rick was occupying before. The warmth of the seat told her how long and how much Rick stayed in the chair. She held the flowers in her hands tightly as she examined Carl's face… or what was left of it.

Even with half of his face gone, he was still as handsome as ever. His skin was pale for being out of the sun for two weeks. His hair, which he got cut the minute they entered the safe-zone, was growing back and dangled over the bandage that covered his gunshot wound. His one eye remained closed, as if he was scared to open it back up.

"Carl…" her voice came out as weak and raspy, seeing him up close for the first time in two weeks getting to her and throwing her off balance. "Carl," she started again, her voice better now. "I know I haven't been here to see you once in the two weeks you've been stuck here. I wanna say first that I'm really sorry about that. I was scared, I guess…"

She almost laughed at how pathetic she sounded. She guessed… more like she was a coward. Fear wasn't as big as it used to be over a year ago. You couldn't use the excuse that you were scared anymore. If you did, people would die because of your cowardness.

"I got you flowers." She was hoping he woke up just to shake his head at her in amusement. They both gave each other flowers from time to time when they felt they needed it. It started at the prison when Lori died. She gave him one in hopes he felt better, even if just a little bit. After her dad died, he gave her one, using the same line that she used to him:

"It's not much, but I'm hoping it helps."

She smiled at the memory. "If you're scared to wake up, don't be. We're not gonna look at you any differently just because you lost your eye. You'll still be Carl Badass Grimes to all of us."

She wiped away at the lone tear that fell down her face.

"Your dad needs you. He's been sitting here waiting for you to wake up so he can tell you how sorry he is. He blames himself for what happened to you and he won't let himself forget it. We can all hear him berate himself at night, calling himself a failure and a loser for not being able to protect his son."

Nothing. Carl didn't even give another cough.

"Carl… your dad told me the truth. He told me that you love me…" the words sounded foreign coming from her. She wanted to hear them from the boy in front of her. She wanted to hear his voice say anything. She just wanted him with her again. She wanted her Carl back in her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it. I'm sorry I didn't know. If I did, I would've told you the truth. I would've told you how I felt about you…"

She waited to see him wake up. He didn't.

"I know I love you. I know that I felt something for you ever since the prison. I saw the man you were becoming and while sometimes I was scared of the way you acted, I was still smitten with you. I knew a lot of people before the apocalypse and none of them were close to the kind of man you are."

She ran her fingers through his hair, making sure to touch each strand.

"Please wake up… Please come back to us…"

Carl didn't make a move.

"I'll give you anything you want. Just open your eye." When Carl still didn't move, she got desperate. She kissed him. "Please…" She kissed him again. "Wake up…" She pecked him once more. "I'm begging you!" She sat there crying, not hearing Rick waltz back in the room.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to not cry either.

A third voice, one that both knew all too well, started to moan. "D-D-Dad?"

Rick and Beth turned their heads to Carl's body, his one blue eye looking around for them. He woke up. He was alive.

"Carl!" Rick jumped to hug his son, his tears he was holding back now escaping his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"What happened?" Carl didn't remember what happened. All he remembered was walking through the herd, a gunshot, and then nothing but darkness.

"You got shot… your eye is gone."

That explained why he couldn't see out his right eye.

"I'm sorry."

"Can I talk to Beth?" she was surprised when he addressed her.

"Of course you can." Rick kissed the top of his son's head before he walked out the room, standing behind the wall that was behind them. He was going back in the second they were done talking.

Beth looked at Carl, waiting to see what he wanted to talk about. To her surprise, he smiled and pointed to his lips.

"Can I have a kiss?" of course she was gonna give him one. "You said you'll give me anything if I woke up."

"You heard me?" she asked in bewilderment. She always heard of comatose patients being able to hear people talk to them, but she didn't think it was true.

"Yeah… Can I have that kiss now?"

Behind the wall, Rick motioned for the passing Daryl to come over and listen. Daryl stood next to Rick and took a quick peek on the inside, shocked and happy to see Carl awake. He was about to turn and ask Rick why he wasn't in there when he heard Beth talk.

"Of course you can have that kiss."

Daryl covered his mouth to stop the laugh he felt coming up. He was happy for Carl, don't get him wrong, but this was still funny to him in a way.

On the inside, the two teens were now in a light liplock, Carl too tired to really put any energy into it. It was okay. He would have many more chances. Beth was gonna make sure of that.

She pulled back. "I love you." She told him, not gonna try and hide her feelings anymore.

"And you know I love you too. Can you ask my dad to stop hiding behind the wall and to come in?" Daryl did laugh that time as Rick walked in, an innocent grin on his face as he stared at his son. "Dad…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not telling you any secrets anymore."

Carl heard Rick tell Beth about his love for her. That was the last time he told his dad anything. From now on, if he wanted to tell someone anything, he was sticking with Beth.

Beth Greene, his girlfriend now.

Now and forever.

End of One Bullet

If Carl does get shot like that in the T.V. show, I hope Beth does something similar to this, if she's still alive at this point.

Hope you all liked it.

Fragment is coming sometime during the week.

Peace out!


End file.
